Tieran
Tieran Nirius, called Lord Nirius on formal occasions, is heir to House Nirius, one of the most powerful noble families within the Ashai. House Nirius presides over the duchy of Wellinven, one of the duchies which form part of the Kingdom of Ashai. Tieran is the nephew of the former king of Ashai, King Bordran, and the cousin of the ruling monarch of Ashai, King Caydean and Prince Thressan. It is confirmed as of Reign of Madness, that Tieran and Rezkin are cousins. He was originally a minor antagonist in ''Free the Darkness'''' before reappearing in [[Reign of Madness|''Reign of Madness]] becoming a close friend and ally of Rezkin. He is revealed to be a Life Mage in the second book of the series Reign of Madness. Appearance Personality Originally Tieran was a drunken, arrogant, bully who used his title and connections for his advantage. He was unapologetic to those he harmed. However when threatened by someone not afraid of his title he became scared, though he was still arrogant and played off the threat. After spending time with Rezkin and people below his position he became more humble and admitted to his past actions. He became supportive to others and increasingly close to Rezkin, even before it was discovered they were related. By the time of Kingdoms and Chaos he has become very loyal to his friends and cousin and trusts them completely. He no longer cares about social classes but about people's character complementing those far beneath his station. During his time on Cael he becomes a leader, taking over governance during his cousin's absence. Around the same time he develops feeling for Frisha counting on her advice and worrying for her when she went missing. Relationships Friends Frisha Tieran and Frisha did not meet under the best circumstances with him in a drunken state spilling wine over her dress. He apologized to her only under threat of death by Rezkin. However when they met again on the ship to the King's Tournament and spent much time together relations started to improve with him genuinely apologizing for his past actions. Their relationship further developed when they were left in command of Cael while Rezkin was away and the two shared the responsibilities and helped make the fledgling kingdom livable and productive. When she disappeared he was visible angry about it and very glad when she returned safely. Soon after they confessed feelings for each other and he said he would do the relationship right and take it slow and steady, unlike his cousin. At the King's Tournament it was discovered that they were cousins and Tieran placed his loyalty in Rezkin. Eventually Rezkin trusted his cousin enough to leave him in control of Cael with Frisha while he was away. Tam Jimson Family Parents Rezkin Tieran is very loyal to his cousin and admires him for his strength and ability to lead. Despite the trust Tieran places in Rezkin they did not meet well. On their first encounter he was drunk and spilled wine over Rezkin's then girlfriend Frisha and only apologized on threat of death. Rezkin arranged for him to travel with Rezkin and his companions without guard or companions for the reasons of getting the then selfish noble to accept Frisha as a member of the nobility. Over the course of their travels Rezkin noticed that Tieran had changed and become more of a decent man. King Bordran and Queen Lecillia King Caydean Prince Thressan Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Nobles Category:Warriors Category:Mages Category:Duelists Category:Free the Darkness characters Category:Reign of Madness characters Category:Legends of Ahn characters Category:Kingdoms and Chaos characters